


spark

by junmyeonssi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ....junmyeon very cute, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, and so they get happiness, honestly this started out super angsty but then i couldnt bear to hurt them, only yifan is famous, soft, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: yifan tastes like everything junmyeon can't have.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	spark

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a Mess bc i wrote it at like 3 and i was super sad. actually its been sitting around collecting dust so i finally decided to post it.

yifan looks so peaceful like this, without the worries of the world weighing on him as he sleeps, junmyeon muses to himself. with the city lights, muted through the curtains, but still glowing softly on his face and shoulders, yifan is the work of art junmyeon longs to have. 

~

on the nights when junmyeon stays up later and yifan falls asleep at some point, he tends to watch yifan. yifan, who should never have been junmyeon's, but somehow is. who, when he wakes up, will become the superstar kris wu for the world, but here, within their apartment walls, kris wu is wu yifan and wu yifan is _junmyeon's_ . 

~

but the pressures of the world could always catch up to them and destroy the safety of their apartment. realistically, junmyeon knows he could never keep yifan as his own, not when the world demanded kris wu and yifan had to cater to them, but for once, junmyeon decided to be selfish. he had wanted so very badly to be yifan's and for yifan to be his. and for a while yifan was his. he just hopes he would never have to give up yifan.

yifan, with his adorable gummy smile, who loves plushies so much and who always notices when junmyeon is thinking about various scenarios where the world will take yifan out of junmyeon's grasp and kris will entertain the world while junmyeon sits alone in what was once their apartment. he promises junmyeon that while kris wu may be the world's, wu yifan is junmyeon's and junmyeon's only. 

~

junmyeon loves to watch yifan sleep. yifan always looks so much more relaxed asleep than he does while he's awake. yes, yifan does relax within their apartment walls, but both of them know how easily a sasaeng or reporters could tear down these walls and discover them. if their relationship ever got out, yifan's career could be over. at one point, junmyeon voiced this fear to yifan, who had responded with, "my career isn't that important, i'd be more worried over the invasion of our privacy and what that could do to you, than over my career, myeon." 

while yifan sleeps under the city lights, junmyeon quietly takes pictures of him. both of them wear rings and yifan's ring, blue opal in the middle, while the edges are black. junmyeon's ring was a simple silver ring with yifan's name written on the inside. the lighting makes yifan's ring sparkle softly, and junmyeon takes another picture. 

~

sometimes junmyeon wishes he and yifan could live peacefully out of view of the public, and he wishes for it so badly, it feels like a physical ache within his chest. he wants to be able to kiss yifan while theyre out walking or when they go out on very subtle dates, he wishes they had the ability to be a normal couple. except he never voices this wish to yifan, he knows yifan would give up his career if it meant making junmyeon happy but junmyeon sees the spark in yifan's eyes whenever he goes on stage, kris loves to rap and loves to see his fans, loves the praise he gets when he does something well. no matter how much junmyeon wants a normal life at times, he knows he could never be the one to remove the spark from yifan's eyes. 

~

one of the best things about his and yifan's relationship was that yifan never had to leave junmyeon behind. junmyeon is yifan's official photographer, so junmyeon is always around and during concerts, yifan loves to watch junmyeon. junmyeon definitely doesn't have to or need to take pictures of all of the concerts but whenever yifan tells him this, junmyeon always contends that he's super photogenic, but that just means junmyeon loves taking pictures of yifan. 

( according to kris's manager, junmyeon's role didn't technically require junmyeon to go to kris's concert, as pictures of kris's concerts weren't required. later, yifan admitted he convinced his manager to let junmyeon go with him. apparently kris's fansite runners are somewhat upset with junmyeon for basically taking their jobs away. oops. )

~

kissing junmyeon. it's possibly yifan's favorite thing to do. he loves laying in bed with junmyeon and kissing junmyeon. the way junmyeon makes yifan melt against him, always causes yifan to blush slightly because nobody else has ever made yifan feel like this. but, it's a good feeling. a very good feeling. 

yifan has never had anybody who has actually taken care of him, not like junmyeon. the assumption of everybody who had dated him in the past was that yifan was capable of taking care of himself and them as well. but junmyeon had never been like that, junmyeon always ended up doing little things to make sure yifan was comfortable. making sure yifan was eating while he was in the studio, and whenever yifan fell asleep on the couch while writing or sometimes in the studio, junmyeon always carried yifan back to their bed, somehow without waking yifan up. honestly without junmyeon, yifan would probably be waking up sore all the time. but also junmyeon cutely giggling as he climbs onto yifan's lap while yifan worked on his music. he always left soft kisses all over yifan's face and neck. yifan was so in love with him. 

~

yifan was aware that junmyeon is very unsure of their relationship. always scared that the world would demand too much out of yifan until he had nothing for junmyeon anymore. and he also knew junmyeon believed yifan would eventually leave him. which is why yifan intended to quit his career after he released one last album. and yes, that album is completely dedicated to junmyeon...just like the rest of them but anyways it was dedicated to junmyeon and one song meant to sort of explain why he was retiring from his 6 years of performing. 

now he just needed to inform junmyeon. 

~

"you're quitting?!" junmyeon was shocked, "what about your fans? you're dedicated to them and making music, you love it so much. your eyes light up when you're on stage, are you sure you want to give it up?" 

yifan smiled softly, "that's true, i am dedicated to them but im also dedicated to you, myeon. and my eyes may light up while on stage, but i can still create music and perform in our apartment if i want. plus it seems like you've never noticed that my eyes light up around you as well?" he shrugged sheepishly, "chanyeol pointed out my eyes always lit up around you." 

junmyeon blushed. cute. 

"you're certain?" 

"yes, myeon, i'm absolutely certain. i want you, not the fans or fame or stages, just you," yifan stared at junmyeon pretty much with hearts in his eyes. 

"alright, i'm romantic but those heart eyes of yours are really.." junmyeon trailed off. okay no, actually yifan was kissing him. same difference. he was so in love with wu yifan. 

~

at least now junmyeon knew he would have forever with yifan. could take as many pictures of yifan as he wanted without looking at them and thinking about how kris's fans would eventually take yifan away. he leaned over to kiss yifan. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyways im gonna start an idol producer fic someday after i update the exo text fic  
> if i titled another fic spark im so sorry i dont recall the titles to all my fics and at this point idk what im even titling fics as uh yes its a reference to jbj95 bc thats been a top song of mine recently. thank you :3 i hope you liked this fic?


End file.
